Kita hidup dalam cerita tanpa judul
by Imorz
Summary: Pelebur. Bartender. Tulisannya rusak tertumpah anggur. Astaga, izinkan Baekhyun menjajah Manchester. [ 3-A/3 ].
1. Chapter 1

Hak cipta EXO sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak memperoleh keuntungan material sedikit pun.

Kita hidup dalam cerita tanpa judul © Imorz

Pelebur.

Bartender.

Tulisannya rusak tertumpah anggur.

Astaga, izinkan Baekhyun menjajah Manchester.

* * *

Chapter 1: Manchester; kegilaan yang terjadi pada malam hari di wilayahnya

[ 1/3 ]

.

.

.

Ini kali pertama Baekhyun datang ke kelab. Dan ia tidak suka dengan isinya; musik hura-hura pemekik gendang kuping, aroma rokok dan alkohol mengambang di udara, kaum hawa minim benang, serta lampu yang frekuensi cahayanya begitu redup. Baekhyun memang ada masalah dengan penglihatannya, kemarin baru periksa dan kata dokter sudah mencapai angka dua dan ia semakin menderita. Sialnya, seorang kenalan mengajaknya mengunjungi kelab pinggir kota Manchester. Baekhyun pikir, dengan berjalan-jalan sedikit setidaknya meringankan pekerjaan yang menggendong di punggung dan kepalanya.

Tahu-tahu malah semakin membuat sakit kepala.

"Aku sakit kepala."

Jongin, kenalannya yang menyebalkan, menyahut. "Kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sama tujuh kali. Aku juga jadi sakit kepala mendengarnya."

"Aku kira kau senangnya batang lelaki, tahu-tahu mengajakku ke tempat sampah begini."

"Memang. Di sini juga ada laki-laki, 'kan? Mengubah orientasi orang lain itu suatu tantangan tersendiri," jawab Jongin dengan tawa. Setengahnya hanya bergurau.

Baekhyun mencibir. Minuman yang dipesankan teronggok di pinggir, tidak ada sama sekali niat ingin mengecap barang setetes. Baekhyun anti minuman yang memabukkan, bahkan di negara asalnya sendiri, ia jarang ikut minum dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa orang menganggapnya kuper, Baekhyun menganggap dirinya keren karena berada di garis minoritas. Mencapai usia dewasa bukannya pergi minum-minum, Baekhyun justru mendekam di kamar membaca artikel tentang dildo.

Di depannya ada kaki-kaki yang menari, meliukkan pinggul di atas lantai dansa, ubun-ubun tepat di bawah lampu disko yang memancar mancawarna, Baekhyun kesilauan. Pergi ke kelab menjadi salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Aku pulang."

Jongin terbelalak. "Apa? Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia turun dari kursi putar, mengancing mantel dengan mimik jengkel, Jongin tidak banyak bersuara lagi. Segera setelah itu, ia benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya. Bersisa Jongin yang menggerutu dari meja bar. Mengeluh pada bartender lihai yang sedang menuang minuman ke dalam gelas.

Temanku yang satu itu memang kurang asik, katanya.

* * *

Baekhyun meraba seluruh badannya, pada mantel coklat pasir yang melekat. Meraup kantong-kantong yang terselip. Tidak ada. Tidak ada barang yang ia cari, sementara kelab sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Itu hanyalah opsi terakhir. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun bisa seteledor itu untuk meninggalkan memonya di tempat antah-berantah, kelab maksudnya. Dan kelab tadi adalah opsi terakhir yang akan ia lakukan jika sampai satu jam selanjutnya ia tidak menemukan memo tadi.

Memonya berisi ide. Bisa terbunuh Baekhyun jika sampai ide-ide itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah atau yang paling buruk: hilang. Semua curahan otaknya ada di dalam buku kecil itu, kreasi yang akan ia ciptakan disuatu waktu, kapan saja. Baekhyun mendedikasikan diri sebagai penulis lepas di internet, yang meraup uang dari hasil komisi legal yang ia lakukan dari mulut ke mulut, dari cuit ke cuit.

Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui namanya; Byunearest. Penulis fiksi; terkenal tidak, redup tidak. Sangat anti cerita roman klise. Lebih condong pada hubungan rumit macam dua pria-wanita yang menolak menikah tapi memilih kumpul kebo tiap Sabtu tiba. Baekhyun tidak suka ikatan, jadi, prinsip tadi ia salurkan ke dalam hobi (sekaligus pekerjaan yang mumpuni, hei, Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang ia minati dan ia menikmati) tulisannya, bahwa cinta tidak harus diikat melainkan dijalani.

Dan ide-ide hebat tadi di mana lokasinya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu. Segala situasi yang ia ciptakan berada di dalam memo itu. Kemudian, ia berada di depan kelab, kembali lagi mengunjungi.

Bajingan; untuk dunia, untuk Jongin, dan untuk kecerobohannya.

Memang bajingan.

Jongin masih duduk di dekat bar, wajahnya merah khas orang setengah hidup. "Ah, Baekhyun?" Namun, ia masih sadar. "Kau kembali? Ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat itu? Seorang bartender memasang wajah menyesal, dengan posisi botol anggur terbalik sementara ada buku kecil tampak basah di atas meja bar. Apa yang Baekhyun lihat itu ... buku memonya?

"Bangsat!"

Baekhyun menyumpah menggunakan bahasa Korea. Kedua alis Jongin terangkat dengan bola mata melotot.

"Ma-maaf!" Bartender itu menyahut menggunakan bahasa yang sama, lebih formal. Ia membungkuk. "Ini hari pertama saya bekerja! Maafkan saya!"

"Hari pertama atau hari kiamat sekalipun tidak akan mengubah apa pun bahwa buku kecil, buku yang tampak tidak berharga di sana itu, basah tertumpah anggur baumu!"

"B-Baekhyun ... tenanglah."

Orang-orang Manchester memandang mereka sebagai tontonan. Pada beberapa orang asia yang sedang bergerutu, menarik.

Memonya, anaknya. Baekhyun menggapai buku ukuran A lima itu dengan sendu, matanya tidak percaya. "Tega sekali kau lakukan ini padaku," lirihnya. Jongin meneguk ludak, wanti-wanti teriakan dalam bahasa Korea selanjutnya dari baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya tidak terjadi, karena lelaki itu fokus memandang memonya dengan tatapan baru ditinggal kekasih mati.

"Sa-saya minta maaf." Sang bartender mengeratkan jemari pada ujung kemeja. Baju khas bartender: kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam. Ia melirik pada botol anggur yang tadi ia pegang, ia menyumpahi botol itu dalam hati. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Anda bersedia memaafkan saya?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Tatapannya setara elang. Tajam dan membelah lawan.

Ada dua orang datang. Yang satu berpakaian persis seperti bartender, ia bartender lihai yang Baekhyun lihat ketika ia pertama kali datang, dan paman-paman perut buncit paruh baya dengan kumis dan batang rokok menyelip garis bibir, pemilik kelab kemungkinan.

"Ada apa ini?" ujarnya melepas rokok, asap mengepul.

"Pegawaimu ini tadi tidak sengaja menumpah anggur pada barang kawan saya. Tadi ia sok beratraksi, tapi gagal." Jongin menyahut lebih dulu.

Kepala si bartender pemula semakin menunduk.

"Apa itu benar, Chanyeol?"

"Maafkan saya, Paman."

Paman-paman buncit menghela napas. "Dengar, Chanyeol. Kau kuterima di sini karena kita masih punya ikatan keluarga, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menghancurkan apa yang kukerjakan selama ini. Baru sehari kau mulai, kau sudah menumpah anggur. Bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Mungkin lampu disko kita di sana itu sudah berganti dengan sirine. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, nak?"

Ia diam sebentar, "Mengerti, Paman."

"Maka dari itu, kau terpaksa kuberhentikan. Sebelum semuanya jadi lebih berantakan. Kau boleh mengatakan pada Ibumu kalau aku galak padamu, tapi aku lebih baik dibenci dia daripada kehilangan mata pencaharian. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Bagai menonton sebuah drama keluarga, Jongin menempatkan dirinya pada situasi yang salah, dan juga Baekhyun. Bartender pemula itu tampak ingin menangis kelihatannya.

"Nah, Tuan-tuan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kami dapat menebus kesalahan kami? Wine? Vodka? Apa saja, Tuan." Paman-paman itu merujuk.

Jongin sudah lebih dulu sumringah. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin—"

Baekhyun melempar memonya, tepat mengenai kepala si mantan bartender.

"Ganti ide-ideku yang kau hancurkan. Ganti semua yang ada di dalam memo."

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Ganti ... ide?" Tangannya gemetar memegang memo yang basah. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin ikut keheranan.

Baekhyun mantap mengucap. "Kau harus jadi asistenku." Ia melangkah keluar.

Semuanya terdiam.

Kecuali, Jongin.

"Maklum. Dia orangnya memang kurang asik," lalu memesan alkohol gratis hasil rujukan pemilik kelab.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

a/n: Jadi, saya dikasih tahu seorang teman ada yang ingin baca fanfic dari tulisan saya tapi yang ber-chapter. Saya gak janji chapter banyak apalagi words banyak, lagi banyak tekanan utang sana-sini. Beginilah yang bisa saya persembahkan, semoga berkenan untuk pembaca sekalian. Chapter selanjutnya akan segera saya publikasi, semoga. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tiga nama dalam satu tubuh dan manusia pemburu ide

[ 2/3 ]

.

* * *

.

"Kau Byunearest?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol ucapkan ketika pertama kali Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. Sebagai Byun Baekhyun, sebagai Byunearest.

"Benar. Penulis fiksi yang tulisannya berumah di internet. Sesekali _self publishing_ , tetapi lebih sering menyebarkan secara cuma-cuma."

"Aku salah satu pembacamu! Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bertemu Byunearest di depan mataku sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit. "Kembali pada kesepakatan kita, kau akan menjadi asistenku. Kau harus mengganti ide-ideku yang kau hancurkan di dalam memo. Jadi, kau, wajib, membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku yang tersisa dan memberikanku ide yang kaupunya."

"Tapi aku bodoh."

"Kalau bodoh kenapa ke Manchester?"

Lelaki itu terdiam menunduk tanpa jawab. Baekhyun beranjak menuju meja kerja, menyalakan lampu belajar dengan siraman cahaya kuning. Ada tumpukan buku berjejer horisontal; novel, biografi, kiat-kiat berbahasa Inggris yang baik dan benar, info tentang seluk-beluk Manchester. Baekhyun meraih satu buku, tebal, sampulnya berwarna merah pucat dengan siluet wanita meliukkan pinggul. Sebuah novel dengan tema dewasa. Ia melemparnya, mengenai pangkuan Chanyeol yang menunduk.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan buku yang keras, sedikit meneguk ludah pada pose wanita yang ditampilkan. Sensual.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan menjadi penulis di internet bisa membuatku hidup nyaman di Manchester? Tidak. Aku juga menerbitkan buku, dengan nama pena yang lain."

Pupilnya membesar ketika melihat sebuah nama di pinggir kover, "Aldebaran."

"Ya, Aldebaran." Baekhyun lebih menekan.

Buku dibuka, satu kertas dibalik. Ada sebilah kalimat.

 _Untuk para binatang. Tetaplah kalian menjadi manusia._

Kalimat itu kontroversial. Chanyeol menutupnya.

"Bintang paling terang dalam rasi Taurus. Aldebaran. Bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih memunggungi di dekat meja kerja. "Kau bisa tidur di sofa. Besok kita akan segera bekerja. Manchester memang metropolitan yang haram tidur, tapi kita masih harus memejam mata. Selamat malam."

Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan buku bertema dewasa di pangkuan dan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

* * *

.

Pukul lima pagi. Dan Baekhyun merindukan memo kecilnya, anaknya. Tulisan-tulisan rancu di atas lembarnya sudah mencapai lebih dari setengah halaman. Tapi kemarin tinta itu luntur dan mana pula dapat dibaca. Selama tinggal curahan otakku yang malang, ia membatin.

Di suatu lembar, berisi cuplikan dialog, judul, nama karakter, dan plot yang akan ia tulis. Rencananya untuk publikasi buku selanjutnya setelah buku terakhirnya yang cukup meraih sukses. Temanya masih sama dan hanya untuk para pembaca di atas usia 20. Ada banyak kata sumpahan dan vulgar menghiasi, khas tulisan Baekhyun. Salah seorang pengkritik bertanya: Apakah Tuan Aldebaran tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sampai harus menuangkan kegelisahan seksualnya ke dalam buku? Karena nyatanya, tidak hanya satu-dua orang yang tenggelam, tapi banyak; selangkangan mereka basah setelah membaca kata yang ia rangkai.

Aldebaran dan Byunearest, adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda. Byun Baekhyun berbeda pula. Aldebaran, si mesum. Byunearest, si misterius. Byun Baekhyun, si perantau yang mencari peruntungan di Manchester.

Baekhyun mengeratkan selimut ketika suara sirine terdengar. Polisi mungkin tengah bermain kucing-anjing dengan perampok subuh hari. Kapan pula Manchester pernah tenang setenang desa-desa di Korea? Kiamat, mungkin.

Ada suara lain yang terdengar, suara dengkuran. Cukup nyaring sampai masuk ke dalam kamar, Baekhyun baru ingat ia membawa pria besar bernama Chanyeol ke dalam apartemen yang ia sewa, yang ia pekerjakan sebagai asisten (sebenarnya, Baekhyun lebih menganggapnya babu) karena sudah menumpahkan anggur pada memo tercinta. Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menjajah Manchester saat itu juga.

Jika bukan karena sama-sama perantau dari Korea, Baekhyun mungkin sudah menimbun dendam padanya. Alih-alih mendendam, Baekhyun memilih menjadikannya asisten (babu) yang bisa ia suruh-suruh. Itu bagian positifnya.

Ketika matahari sudah mulai terangkat, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tidur di sofa dengan pose meringkuk. Tapi mulutnya masih setia mendengkur. Kasihan, Baekhyun lupa memberinya selimut.

Baekhyun menatapnya, intens. Si babu barunya ini.

Yang tiba-tiba saja membuka mata seperti orang bangkit dari kubur.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke Korea!"

Baekhyun reflek menjitak, "Siapa yang mau membawamu pulang ke Korea!" Ia ikut terkejut.

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. "Aduh, sakit." Ia mengerjap. "Hm? Di mana ini—oh, Baekhyun, benar."

"Kau masih mengigau?"

"Aku butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang."

"Ereksi pagi, tentu saja."

Pipi Chanyeol memerah. "Maaf, ini memalukan."

Baekhyun mendengus dan pergi ke dapur, Chanyeol beranjak ke arah sebaliknya. Sarapan untuk dua orang, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang lain. Ia terbiasa hidup sendiri, selama tiga tahun ini, di Manchester. Tanpa sanak saudara, tanpa kenalan. Murni berjuang sendirian, hingga kini.

Berbicara tentang berjuang sendirian, Baekhyun bertemu Jongin bulan lalu. Ia adalah seorang editor dari penerbit ternama yang telah membesarkan nama Aldebaran. Seorang saudara jauh dari negara asal, yang kemudian menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling sering Baekhyun hubungi.

(Tapi setelah kejadian Jongin mengajaknya ke kelab kemarin, Baekhyun ada rencana untuk memblokir kontaknya.)

Panekuk dengan siraman madu dan susu putih. Terhidang di atas meja makan sederhana. Baekhyun makan lebih dulu, tidak menunggu satu insan lagi yang masih bertapa di dalam kamar mandi. Baru saat itu Chanyeol ke luar dengan mimik lega, Baekhyun langsung tahu alasannya.

"Untukku?" Ia menunjuk piring panekuk. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu membelah panekuk miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih!"

Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana pria ini membelah panekuk dengan pisau, antara bar-bar atau idiot. Hampir tidak ada unsur elegan, ia kampungan, si Chanyeol ini.

"Maaf, aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakan pisau dan garpu." Ujar Chanyeol seolah tahu sedang diamati.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di Manchester?"

"Baru seminggu."

"Siapa paman-paman buncit yang kemarin memecatmu?"

Chanyeol berdeham, sedikit nyeri mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan pisau. "Dia suami dari Bibi, tapi Bibi meninggal tahun lalu dan ya, sekarang kami hanya keluarga jauh. Padahal, aku dan anak beliau cukup berteman dekat."

"Hm. Cerita yang kompleks."

Tidak ada sahut-menyahut lagi setelahnya, keduanya fokus membelah panekuk dan mengisi perut. Siapa tahu ternyata Chanyeol bisa bersikap kooperatif dengan Baekhyun, yang notabene agak galak dan benci keriuhan. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah terlanjur mengerti dalam satu malam.

"Biar aku saja yang membasuhnya."

Baekhyun lantas menyerahkan piring miliknya. "Terima kasih," lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi. "Anu, kau tidak menyisakan apa pun di dalam kamar mandiku, 'kan?"

"T-tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Aku sudah membersihkannya!"

"Baguslah."

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Chanyeol dapat bernapas panjang. Agak membuatnya tegang ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Mental anak desa sepertinya kurang cocok dengan para borjuis Eropa, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun memang berasal dari negeri yang sama, tapi tetap saja ada jarak yang besar antara tingkah laku seorang perantau senior dengan perantau anak ayam.

Jarum detik menyadarkannya. Chanyeol bergegas beranjak menuju wastafel.

.

* * *

.

Air itu sangat jernih.

Baekhyun mampu bercermin. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang kerap kali ia pasang.

"Ini adalah kanal Rochdale. Dua kali aku pergi ke sini, dua kali pula aku mendapatkan ide brilian."

Chanyeol turut menengok ke bawah, ia melihat refleksi wajahnya. Seketika melompat mundur, "Aku melihat diriku."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi banyak. Para Mancunian* yang lewat di belakang mereka sontak melihat sekilas. Kemungkinan bingung melihat dua orang asing berdiri di tepian jembatan, salah satunya terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Aldebaran lebih berfokus pada tema dewasa?"

Pertanyaan yang sering sekali Baekhyun temukan. Orang-orang mengajukan atas dasar penasaran, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Kau membaca bukuku tadi malam? Buku yang kulempar padamu."

"Hanya sedikit, sampai empat halaman."

"Kau tahu jika Aldebaran mulai ada ketika aku pindah ke Manchester?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau mungkin akan kaget jika tahu fakta ini, apalagi untuk seseorang yang baru seminggu tinggal di sini."

Chanyeol agak malu mendengarnya.

"Manchester berasal dari kata Mamucium. Menurut bentuk latin dari kata Kelt asli, _Mamm_ —berarti payudara. Teori lainnya mengatakan Mam itu payudara wanita, menurut Gaelik Irlandia. Ditambah dengan ceaster yang berarti 'kota' oleh kata Inggris kuno. Begitu etimologinya."

"Kota Manchester adalah kota yang erotis."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau cepat menangkap maksudku."

Chanyeol kembali melihat ke bawah, pada air kanal Rochdale yang tenang. "Kau merasa lebih bisa mengeluarkan semua kegelisahanmu di Manchester, sementang-mentang dia juga merupakan kota yang mendukung tulisanmu."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain Manchester."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku dapat!"

"Apa?"

"Ide. Kau membutuhkannya, 'kan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Hanya jika ide milikmu sependapat denganku."

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika kita sampai di apartemen."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya dua ide. Satu untuk Byunearest, satu untuk Aldebaran." Pelupuknya naik-turun malu, "Rasanya kurang nyaman mengatakannya di sini. Aku masih kaku."

"Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Manchester itu kota yang erotis, harusnya tidak ada masalah mengatakan idemu, seberapa tabu pun itu. Kau pasti sudah sering menemukan pasangan muda-mudi bercumbu di pinggiran trotoar."

"Ya, itu cukup masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap kukuh ingin mengatakannya ketika kita pulang."

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang hanya demi penyampaian ide, toh Chanyeol tetap akan mengatakannya ketika mereka pulang nanti. Baekhyun menghela napas dan kembali menatap air kanal.

"Tempat apa saja yang sudah kau kunjungi?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Baru Old Trafford, itupun hanya memandanginya dari luar dan ... bar paman."

Baekhyun menggumam. "Mau temani aku ke gedung balai kota?"

"Mau apa kau di sana?"

"Mau apa lagi? Mencari ide tentu saja." Baekhyun menariknya.

Tangan itu menggenggam erat.

.

* * *

.

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak mempunyai kamera yang bisa ia pakai untuk mengabadikan momen atau minimal berswafoto. Pemandangan menakjubkan yang tidak pernah ia temui, menahan laju udara yang masuk ke hidungnya, semuanya habis ketika ia membuka mulut untuk sekadar terpongah menatap bangunan berarsitektur Victoria dan gotik terbaru. Ada sebuah menara jam pada bagian eksteriornya, Chanyeol harus mendongak kuat-kuat demi melihat ke puncak jarum.

Baekhyun memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel, napasnya mulai mengasap. Musim gugur di Eropa sekuat musim dingin negara benua Asia.

"Keren sekali," ucapnya dengan dagu terus mendongak dan mata yang berkilauan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berfoto, aku tidak punya kamera."

"Ponsel?"

"Sudah kujual."

Malangnya. "Sana berpose, biar aku yang memotretmu."

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Chanyeol segera berlari, membelakangi gedung balai kota dengan gaya dua jari dan senyum terang-benderang. " _Kimchi_!"

Bayangan Chanyeol dalam layar ponsel tepat berada di tengah-tengah. Tubuhnya hanya setengah, sisanya digunakan untuk memamerkan keindahan gedung. Suara potret terdengar, Chanyeol kembali berlari mendekat. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil foto.

"Tolong simpan dulu. Nanti kalau sudah ada uang, aku beli ponsel terbaru dan meminta foto tadi."

"Ya, kau bisa mengandalkan aku."

Chanyeol menatapnya, cukup lama.

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum menampilkan gigi. "Kau ternyata baik juga."

"Terkadang memang aku agak galak."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan wisata, hanya Chanyeol yang menganggapnya begitu, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah cukup jengah dan berpikir setidaknya satu atau dua destinasi lagi mereka sudah harus wajib pulang.

Diam-diam ia tidak sabar ingin mendengarkan ide dari Chanyeol.

"Kita ke perpustakaan John Rylands."

"Bagus! Aku suka buku!"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan berapa usia Chanyeol. Selama ia meninggalkan Korea dan hidup seorang diri di Manchester, ia mulai menjadi anti sosial dan tidak terlalu memedulikan orang lain. Misalnya dengan ingin mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupan seseorang atau informasi tanggal lahirnya. Jongin adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya untuk saat ini. Pria itu tahu nomor ponsel dan alamatnya.

Meskipun dalam bentuk umumnya harusnya mereka hanyalah seorang kenalan, bukan benar-benar berteman.  
Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti kakak kelas yang gila hormat, Baekhyun tidak begitu. Ia begitu kaku dan sering terbata-bata jika diajak berbicara, layaknya gadis belia yang gugup bertemu idola. Lelaki itu mungkin lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun, melihat tingkah lakunya yang masih belum dewasa.

Tidak pernah Baekhyun sepenasaran ini. Maka dari itu, tidak mau berbasa-basi, ia langsung bertanya.

"Berapa usiamu, Chanyeol?"

Patahlah semua ego yang Baekhyun miliki. Taruhan, Chanyeol baru usia delapan—

"28 tahun. Kenapa?" Sedikit meleset.

Baekhyun masih 26 dan ia membola. "Kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku rupanya."

"Oh, ya? Semua orang juga begitu, mengira aku masih anak kuliahan. Padahal usia begini sudah layak ke jenjang pernikahan."

Tentu Baekhyun terkejut. Memang, ada kalanya Chanyeol bersikap dewasa, tidak banyak. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang menganggap dirinya superior.

Mereka duduk di balkon berdua, mengapit dua cangkir teh panas yang mengepul. Tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam dalam balutan selimut sementara Chanyeol dengan dua lapis mantel tebal di tubuh. Itu sajalah yang mereka gunakan sebagai penghangat tubuh, di kala musim gugur menyeruak dan malam di Manchester nampaknya akan berubah lebih kejam.

Suara seruputan renyah. Baekhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk cari tahu darimana suara itu berasal.

Pikirannya mengawang, melambung jauh. Kapan terakhir kali ia mengisi malam berdua dengan seseorang? Seingatnya memonya yang basah tidak pernah mencatat kejadian seperti itu. Jongin? Ia hanya sesekali bertemu Jongin, terkadang urusan pekerjaan, terkadang urusan foya-foya ala-kadarnya. Lelaki itu lebih tahu banyak sisi lain dari Manchester. Pantasnya ia bekerja sebagai pemandu wisata alih-alih seorang editor.

"Apa yang membuatmu bertolak ke Manchester, Baekhyun?"

Ia juga ingin tahu sebab-alasannya. Sewaktu masih sekolah dahulu, Baekhyun sangat mendambakan Eropa dengan segenap hati. Ia ingin menjajahnya, ia ingin memiliki Eropa seorang diri. Terdampar di Manchester bukanlah pilihan pertama. Negara yang tercantum dalam daftar negara yang ingin ia kunjungi paling atas adalah Italia. Demi Romano dan Lovino. Kemudian, Swiss, baru Austria. Siapa yang tahu ternyata jodohnya di Inggris. Manchester pula. Tapi kalau bukan Manchester, Aldebaran hanya seonggok arai-arai dalam kepala.

Katakan saja, Manchesterlah yang menggugah Baekhyun pertama kali untuk menulis tema dewasa. Bagaimana dengan frontalnya ia menyebut nama kelamin wanita dan pria begitu leluasa, menjabarkan situasi panas dalam balutan aksara mewah, yang kemudian mampu membuat para pembacanya payah akibat rangsangan fiksi.

"Takdir, kurasa." Baekhyun hanya memikirkan jawaban yang sederhana. Karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa takdir menuntunnya ke Manchester. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa jauh-jauh pergi ke negeri orang?"

"Aku diminta menikah."

"Wah, apa aku akan mendengar cerita kompleks soal perseteruan orang tua dan anak laki-lakinya?"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar pelan. "Tidak juga. Kami memang berseteru, tapi tidak sedrama itu."

"Oh."

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Chanyeol merengut. Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli.

"Jadi, begini—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik—"

"Aku _gay_."

Baekhyun sontak menatapnya, pada lelaki yang kini sedang nikmat menempelkan garis gelas dan menghirup teh.

"Apa kau mulai jijik padaku?" tanya Chanyeol mendahului.

"Tidak."

"Kau _gay_?"

"Tidak seratus persen."

Chanyeol menggumam. "Begitu. Oh, aku baru ingat. Ini soal ide yang mau kuajukan padamu tadi pagi, hampir saja aku lupa."

"Kanal Rochdale memang mujarab, eh?"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Ini akan cukup panjang."

"Silakan."

Ia memulainya setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di atas lantai balkon.

"Pertama, untuk Byunearest dan cerita-cerita menakjubkan yang pernah ia ciptakan. Suatu dunia alternatif, di mana setiap manusia memiliki waktu yang terbatas untuk dengan siapa mereka bersama. Kebijakan dunia memiliki sistem distopia. Dalam satu hari ada 24 jam, seorang manusia hanya boleh bersama dengan seseorang selama 12 jam saja. Bagaimana mereka memantau setiap orangnya, aku persilakan kau untuk mengeksplornya lebih jauh. Jadi, 12 jam bersama dengan orang lain, 12 jam sendirian. Lama-kelamaan, sistem itu semakin memendek. Hingga waktu untuk bersama orang lain hanya berlaku satu jam saja."

Baekhyun merekam ide itu baik-baik dalam kepalanya. Membayangkan visualnya dalam kepala, jalan ceritanya secara singkat, menakjubkan.

"Lumayan, boleh juga. Aku apresiasi." Sepetilan jempol Baekhyun acung.

"Terima kasih."

"Andai saja ada memoku."

Chanyeol menunduk kembali mengingat kesalahan.

"Chanyeol, lanjutkan."

"Baiklah, kali ini untuk Aldebaran."

"Ya."

Semula jarak antara dua tubuh itu adalah satu pergelangan tangan. Chanyeol mempersingkat, tidak lagi sempurna utuh jarak satu tangan. Dua cangkir teh pun kini berpindah tempat bokongnya. Tenang saja, di udara dingin begini, asap hangatnya masih terlihat begitu jelas mengepul.

"Apa kau pernah menulis tentang percintaan lelaki dengan lelaki?"

Matanya adalah bara api, membuat Baekhyun panas dan melunak. Pelupuk tak kuasa turun-naik, entah terkejut entah malu entah apa. Kalimatnya tersangkut di tenggorokan, masih menggantung. Chanyeol merubah situasi ini dalam keheningan nadir.

"Belum."

Pernyataan Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah sebuah ide. Ide yang membuat Baekhyun merasa panas luar-dalam. Rasanya udara malam musim gugur Manchester tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kicauan burung dalam perutnya.

"Kedua, untuk Aldebaran. Dua lelaki. Mereka bercinta pertama kali di ruangan kontrol stasiun usang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tidak ada pernikahan, hanya menjalani asmara sampai ajal, sampai liang mereka bersebelahan. Kalimat utama: 'Untuk apa menikah? Level status hubungan berada di atas kertas? Kita menjalani cinta, bukan ikatan. Tanpa pernikahan pun, kita tahu kita membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk hidup. Dari awal, kita memang sudah terikat.' Nama tokohnya, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun."

Ide itu segera terbayang, bentuk visualisasinya lebih nyata di banding ide pertama. Kenyataan bahwa nama tokoh yang dilontarkan adalah nama mereka sendiri, membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah fragmen mirip film hitam putih dewasa. Dengan adegan bercinta di dalam ruang kontrol stasiun kereta yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Gambarnya sangat jelas; ia direngkuh dan dibuat meronta kala kereta lewat tanpa permisi dengan lampu kuning-kuning terlihat sekilas mata mengerjap.

Stasiun usang yang hanya dijadikan ajang uji nyali para muda-mudi dan kereta lewat, menjadi lokasi yang sempurna untuk sejoli yang bersenggama atas dasar cinta. Tidak harus menikah, sempurna. Tentu itu akan menjadi kunci utama kisah ini. Mereka hanya akan menghabiskan nafsu birahi sampai usia habis. Sempurna, sempurna sekali untuk Aldebaran.

"Bagaimana? Ah, aku cukup malu mengatakan itu sebenarnya."

Baekhyun tersadarkan, pada imajinasi liar yang Chanyeol berikan. "Ya, itu bagus."

"Apa kau bersedia merealisasikannya?"

"Y-ya, kurasa. Ya."

"Dengan begini, aku sudah menjadi asisten yang berguna untukmu."

"Ya."

Baekhyun tidak pernah punya pengalaman menulis percintaan antar lelaki. Baekhyun memang suka lelaki, 70 persen kira-kira, sisanya ia menyukai wanita, hanya suka. Ia menempatkan dirinya sebagai _penerima_. Seks pun tidak begitu awam, Baekhyun sudah pernah melakukannya tiga sampai empat kali, demi menyalurkan stres belaka. Tidak pernah tertarik menjelajahi liang wanita. Baginya wanita itu terlalu indah, maka ia terlalu takut untuk merusak aset para kaum hawa.

Tapi menulis adegan panas pria dengan wanita bukanlah hal asing. Dalam prosesnya, Baekhyun menempatkan diri sebagai tokoh wanita, ia menjabarkan semua keluh kesahnya, seluruhnya. Segenap-genapnya sensasi yang pernah ia terima ketika dijantani laki-laki lain.

Apa yang akan publik lakukan jika di kemudian hari Aldebaran merilis buku, yang lebih erotis dari sebelumnya, terlebih lagi mengenai dua lelaki yang saling mencintai. Jangan lupa, tidak ada janji pernikahan.

"Baekhyun, kau melamun."

"Ah, maaf."

Hingar-bingar Manchester kembali terdengar.

"Ada satu tempat yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kudatangi."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa itu?"

Jawabannya tidak secepat yang Baekhyun kira. Mimiknya berpikir sesaat, apakah boleh mengatakannya atau tidak, kira-kira begitu.

Baekhyun coba menebak. Museum sains dan teknologi Manchester? Atau, Old Trafford? Mengingat Chanyeol hanya pernah menatapnya dari luar.

Chanyeol berdeham. Pipinya merah.

"Aku ingin pergi ke desa _gay_."

Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Untuk apa ke sana?"

"Untuk apa? Seperti katamu, mencari ide."

Tidak pernah Baekhyun dibuat kepayahan hanya dalam satu malam saja.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

*Orang yang berasal dari Manchester.

a/n: Saya belum pernah ke Manchester, jadi saya hanya mengandalkan pengetahuan seadanya lewat internet. Bagaimana mendeskripsikan Manchester dan sebagainya, saya hanya mengandalkan beberapa artikel di internet. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan.

Kali ini update cepat karena emang idenya ngalir terus kayak air terjun niagara, super lancar. Selanjutnya chapter terakhir, kemungkinan. Selanjutnya agak lama publish-nya, kemungkinan. Selanjutnya ada mild smut-nya, pastinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

Chapter ini rilis berbarengan dengan penulis lainnya; Azova10 ft. Parkayoung, Kang Seulla, dan Ohlan94


	3. Chapter 3

Bagian ke-3A: Destinasi magis; ide yang direalisasi serta jawaban dari sebuah teka-teki.

[ 3-A/3 ]

* * *

Baekhyun bukanlah santa klaus. Yang mengabdikan diri menjawab dan mengabulkan semua permintaan anak-anak dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Ia adalah seorang penulis fiksi yang kebetulan saja harus memenuhi permintaan seseorang; asistennya, babunya, demi ide ajaib yang sudah ia tawarkan. Ini semata-mata adalah bentuk balas budi, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Baekhyun memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai manusia yang sah, yang patutnya mengerti apa itu hukum _give and take_.

Sekali lagi, itu hanya bentuk balas budi.

Demi Manchester dan segala keborjuisannya. Mengapa Chanyeol memilih desa _gay_ sebagai tempat yang ia datangi? Ada banyak petak-petak kecil dalam peta Manchester yang lebih bisa dinikmati. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak pernah mengunjungi desa _gay_. Tentu, pernah. Dua sampai tiga kali diwaktu luang, ketika ia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi pereda sakit kepala dan pelampiasan nafsu birahi. Ketika ia butuh berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil menikmati hentakan jantan dan agresif pada bagian bawahnya. Homoseksual mancunian sebenarnya patut diacungi jempol, kalau boleh diberi rating.

Desa _gay_ Manchester adalah wisata sesama jenis yang dilegalkan negara, meski sebenarnya Inggris tidak benar-benar melegalkan LGBTQ. Setiap negara adidaya agaknya memiliki desa _gay_ -nya masing-masing. Baekhyun tidak tahu untuk kawasan yang lain, New York atau Brazil misalnya. Yang katanya pelayanannya super wah dan mewah, baik tempat maupun personalnya. Bagi Baekhyun, yang setingkat Manchester saja sudah bisa diberi peringkat lima bintang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa ingin mengunjungi desa _gay_?"

Mereka masih di dalam apartemen, hendak keluar menuju destinasi utama. Chanyeol masih memasang sepatu. Lelaki itu berpakaian cukup tebal, hampir menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Baekhyun berdiri di sisi pintu, mengetuk pantofelnya berulang kali.

"Kau tahu, aku homoseksual. Setidaknya berada di kawasan orang-orang yang serupa denganku membuatku nyaman. Baik dalam hal bergerak atau bernapas."

"Di lingkungan normal?"

"Mirip seperti burung dalam sangkar. Aku merasa seperti dikungkung, leherku dicekik."

Baekhyun mendecih. Ujung bibirnya bergerak ke bawah. "Kau berlebihan." Ia memutar kunci, pintu terbuka. "Cepatlah."

Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang desa _gay_ yang akan mereka kunjungi. Karena memang topiknya amat sensitif. Padahal desa _gay_ tidak diragukan lagi merupakan area yang ramai pengunjung dilihat dari banyaknya kelab yang berpusat di jalan Canal. 'Jalan Anal' kata orang-orang sekitar biasa menyebutnya.

Sepanjang jalannya dibangun hotel, kafe, kelab, bar, tempat perbelanjaan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pusat area tertentu lainnya, hanya saja lebih banyaknya didatangi oleh kaum belok. Tapi meski dinamakan desa _gay_ , bukan berarti para heteroseksual tidak boleh bertandang, justru para mancunian di sini amat ramah dan tidak mengkotak-kotakkan seksualitas pengunjung.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang paling merasa takjub. Sebagai seseorang yang tidak terlalu lama tinggal dan menjelajah Manchester, tentu ia bersikap layaknya turis. Baekhyun berjalan di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku mantel. Sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah orang yang berjalan bersamanya. Lucu sekali jalan-jalan bersama pendatang kampungan.

Mereka berangkat sore hari, hampir menuju petang. Baekhyun bahkan harus menggunakan kacamata hitam di tengah kemewahan bangunan-bangunan yang dipetak dan diselipi jingganya matahari. Selama itu Chanyeol melenggakkan lehernya meniti setiap inti keindahan jalanan Manchester.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau betah berada di negeri orang, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ia hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Hmm, ya. Tidak juga. Ya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Mana yang benar?"

Baekhyun menuntun perjalanan menuju sebuah kafe sederhana di pinggir jalan. Masih belum banyak pengunjung ke luar-masuk pintu. Papan penanda besinya dibubuhi ukiran eksentrik serta lampu neon meliuk layaknya anak ular berwarna merah muda menyala yang membentuk nama identitas kafe. Denting lonceng terdengar ketika pintu terbuka, lantas Chanyeol membungkuk mengucapkan permisi dalam bahasa Inggris. Seseorang menghadang Baekhyun.

" _Welcome_ , Baekhyun! _Nice to see you again, Liebling_."

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun mengerdip bingung, Baekhyun cepat menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama.

" _Hei_ , Dennis. _You look great_."

Lelaki tinggi besar yang diperkenalkan dengan nama Dennis itu tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecup punggungnya dan menyisakan suara kecupan yang dibuat-buat.

"Hari ini pun kau tampak indah. Luangkan waktumu untukku malam ini, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali, terbaca rasa jengah dalam mimiknya. "Terima kasih, Dennis. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ekspresi Dennis menggelap. "Ada apa? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, _Liebling_. Aku rindu pada—o-oh, siapa laki-laki ini? Teman kencanmu yang baru?" Matanya menyipit tajam pada eksistensi Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun tanpa di perhatikan selama beberapa menit. Merasa diancam, Chanyeol menaikkan sedikit dagunya.

"Dennis, dia hanya rekan kerjaku. Jangan ganggu dia," ucap Baekhyun menengahi.

"Itu benar, Dennis. Jangan ganggu Baekhyun dan temannya!"

Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari punggung Dennis yang lebar. Seorang laki-laki berwajah Asia—seperti dirinya—tengah menggosok buritan gelas bening dengan seragam khas seorang bartender. Ia mengerjap, Chanyeol seperti tengah menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri, yang beberapa hari lalu masih menggunakan seragam yang sama. Bedanya, pria di sana begitu lihai dan atraktif sedangkan Chanyeol seperti robot usang dan soak.

"Minseok- _hyung_!" Baekhyun berseru sembari mendekati meja panjang kafe. Chanyeol turut mengikuti sambil berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan Dennis yang mengajak berperang. Baru saja ia pikir ia telah menemukan tempat untuk berdamai ternyata malah diajak berselisih.

"Baekhyun, sudah lama, ya."

"Apa kabarmu, _hyung_?"

Minseok meletakkan gelasnya di etalase. "Baik, tentu saja baik. Kalau kau ingin menanyakan kabar Jongdae sekaligus, dia juga baik."

"Jongdae- _hyung_ masih sibuk bermain _game_ , ya?" tanya Baekhyun diiringi tawa ringan.

"Kau tahu dia orangnya bagaimana. Terkadang menyebalkan, terkadang perhatian. Ah, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa berakhir dengan dia." Minseok mengambil sebuah lagi gelas, "Tapi kau tahu? Minggu lalu, dia berhasil memenangkan sebuah perlombaan _game online_ di London. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di London, tahu-tahu saja pulang bawa uang 500 ribu poundsterling. Kukira dia merampok bank di sana, astaga. Hampir saja mau kuceraikan."

"Cerai?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Minseok dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan.

Minseok tersenyum, "Benar. Jongdae itu suamiku. Kenapa?"

"A-ah, tidak ada."

Baekhyun memperkenalkannya. "Minseok- _hyung_ , dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

" _Oh my, another korean_." Tangan Minseok reflek menutup mulutnya. Matanya seakan mencari detail Chanyeol. Dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu yang dikenakannya. "Dia bagus, Baekhyun."

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Dia hanya asistenku."

"Asisten merangkap?"

"Tidak merangkap apa pun."

"Heh, siapa tahu. Aku hanya mengatakan opiniku, kau tahu mataku tidak pernah salah. Chanyeol cocok denganmu yang menggebu-gebu, daripada bocah yang waktu itu kau kenalkan. Err ... siapa namanya? Aku lupa-lupa ingat. Jordan? Jonathan?"

"Jongin."

"Betul, bocah yang itu." Minseok menunjuk Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. " _But_ , _I prefer this brat_ , Baekhyun."

" _Oh my God, stop that_. Chanyeol itu lebih tua dua tahun dariku."

"Tidak masalah." Minseok tertawa terbahak, tangannya menepuk-nepuk meja kafe. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol yang memilih duduk agak berjauhan. Hanya samar-samar yang lelaki itu bisa dengar, untungnya. Namun, telinganya yang merah dapat dengan jelas Chanyeol lihat.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Dennis ingin mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Sebelum menjauh, Minseok berseru kepada Dennis agar jangan sampai terjadi baku hantam antara ia dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun. Hingga kini lelaki itu tidak ingin balas menatapnya.

* * *

Dennis masih belum membuka mulut hingga ke menit enam mereka duduk berhadapan. Atau hingga dua cangkir alkohol telah terisi masing-masing.

"Katakan, di mana kau bertemu, _Liebling_?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. " _Liebling_? Siapa?"

"Baekhyun. Kami orang Jerman tidak menggunakan _Liebe_ , seperti dalam kalimat _Ich Liebe Dich_. Secara personal, aku menggunakan _Liebling_. Dalam bahasa Inggris kau bisa mengartikannya dengan istilah ' _darling'_."

"Oh. Baekhyun. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja, itu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Ia dapat menerka seberapa jauh dan intim hubungan yang dimiliki Dennis dan Baekhyun. Bola mata Dennis berhamburan pelangi dan lambang hati ketika Baekhyun baru saja datang dan membuka pintu kafe. Entah kenangan apa yang pernah mereka buat. Munafik jika Chanyeol berpikir ia tidak ingin tahu, tentu ia ingin mengubek-ubek masa lalu Baekhyun lewat pria Jerman besar bernama Dennis ini.

"Hanya dua orang yang pernah Baekhyun kenalkan pada kami. Kau dan pria Asia lainnya bernama Kim Jongin. Persis denganmu, Jongin pun diperkenalkan sebagai rekan kerja." Dennis mendengus. "Rekan kerja apanya? Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mereka, Jongin sudah berada di atas kasur tanpa pakaian dan dua bungkus kondom."

"Lalu Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak melihat dia saat itu. Ia pasti sudah pergi lebih dulu."

Chanyeol mengamati Dennis yang memilih menatap logo botol alkohol. Kemuramannya menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya.

"Dennis."

"Hmm?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini padaku?"

Dennis menenggak minumannya. "Kau mengerti, nak. Jangan nodai, _Liebling_."

"Kalau dia yang meminta?"

"Kau sudah pernah berhubungan dengannya?!" Nada suara Dennis meninggi.

"Tidak pernah."

Tangan Dennis terlipat. "Begini. Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Saat dia pertama kali datang ke sini, dia tampak begitu rapuh dan ringkih. Dia sangat menyedihkan. Aku, Minseok, Jongdae dan Martha mengizinkannya tinggal di sini selama beberapa minggu. Kebetulan kami juga menyediakan penginapan di sebelah bangunan ini. Lalu, Baekhyun mulai terbuka dengan kami, tentang keluarganya, tentang dirinya. Pada saat itu, aku bertekad untuk menjaganya. Tapi suatu hari ia membuat keputusan yang memberatkan hatiku. Ia ingin pergi, mandiri. Ia ingin menerbitkan buku-buku. Ia akan kembali ke tempat ini dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik. Lalu dia kembali, dengan sosok yang berbeda. Bersama dengan seorang _rekan kerja_ bernama, Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol ingat siapa itu Kim Jongin. Laki-laki yang datang bersama Baekhyun pada malam yang mengubah seluruh kehidupannya. Sepintas Jongin memang terlihat seperti rekan kerja pada umumnya, tapi setelah mendengar kisah Dennis, Chanyeol diminta untuk berpikir dua kali. Tidak ada bukti otentik bahwa Baekhyun memang melakukan hubungan intim dengan Jongin, tapi hanya ada ia dan lelaki itu malam itu. Siapapun akan memberi dugaan yang sama.

Dennis melanjutkan. "Tapi ia selalu beranggapan bahwa ia hidup sendirian. Berjuang di negeri orang dengan darah dan keringat sendiri. Jadi baik itu aku atau Minseok, hanyalah seseorang yang sempat singgah di waktu senggangnya. Padahal, aku ... aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri."

Pernyataan Dennis menyentak Chanyeol. "Anak? Bukan kekasih?"

"Kekasih? Bukan, bukan. Begini-begini aku sudah berusia empat delapan dan sudah menikah. Aku dan istriku, Martha, kami tidak dikaruniai anak. Maka dari itu kami menganggap Baekhyun seperti darah daging kami sendiri." Dennis tertawa kecil. Ia menggosok cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan ibu jari, dengan tatapan hangat seorang pencinta. "Apa aku memang terlihat semuda itu? Istriku memang sering kali protes pada wajahku."

Nyaris saja Chanyeol berpikir macam-macam terhadap Dennis. Rupanya hubungan yang mereka miliki tidak lebih dari sekadar hubungan platonik antara Ayah dan Anak. Chanyeol bisa mengerti kekhawatiran Dennis sebagai seorang Ayah terhadap kehidupan anaknya, bahkan lebih khawatir dari Ayah pada umumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Dennis. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sopan."

Dennis lagi-lagi menjawab dengan tawa kecil. "Kau paham maksudku 'kan, nak Chanyeol? Aku tahu Baekhyun sudah sering berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain sebelum datang kepada kami, tapi, setidaknya ia dapat melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang tepat, dengan orang yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan. Aku tidak melihat itu di dalam diri, Jongin."

"D-Dennis, sungguh. Aku dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan dia sebatas—"

"Rekan kerja, aku tahu. Tapi ingat kata-kataku ini, Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu indah dan berbahaya. Saat ini kau bisa saja berkata dengan teguh kau hanyalah rekan kerja, tapi kau tengah berhadapan dengan anggrek paling menawan di dunia, Chanyeol. Suatu waktu, kau bisa saja tergila-gila."

"Dennis."

"Aku memperingatkanmu, nak. Ini ancaman, juga nasihat."

Pikiran Chanyeol mengosong sesaat setelah Dennis memberikannya ultimatum. Ia ingin sekali menyanggah Dennis, namun Dennis seperti selalu memiliki alasan-alasan masuk akal yang membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Ia belum melihat Baekhyun seperti anggrek sebagaimana analogi Dennis. Namun, Chanyeol setuju setengahnya. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia menyadari sesuatu. Mata-mata elang yang menghampirinya dan Baekhyun, setiap kali mereka di luar. Mata-mata itu tidak hinggap padanya, namun pada Baekhyun. Mengincarnya seperti mangsa siap terkam.

Bukan hanya itu. Ia kembali teringat di malam pertama kali ia dan Baekhyun bertemu. Di kelab malam milik Paman gendutnya. Baik pria dan wanita berusaha menggapai Baekhyun malam itu. Chanyeol sendiri ternganga ketika sosok Baekhyun berada di hadapannya. Pekerjaannya sebagai bartender pemula semakin berantakan; yang tadinya hanya berupa teguran berubah menjadi musibah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah harus kembali, Minseok sedang memelototiku."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Dennis, pada bartender bernama Minseok yang tengah melotot dan Baekhyun yang sedang meminum segelas kopi. Dennis memintanya kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan menginap di sini selama beberapa hari."

Baru saja Chanyeol menaruh bokongnya di jok kursi, ia kembali menerima ultimatum dari orang yang berbeda. "Huh? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku penulis. Aku luwes menulis di mana saja."

Tidak ada secuil pun jawaban mengucur dari bibir Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol memang merasakan kebebasan berada di lingkungan yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki pemikiran terbuka membuatnya merasa lebih cerdas dan diakui. Eksistensinya bukan lagi sebuah aib melainkan sebagaimana ia hidup sebagai manusia.

Ia berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Ada Fionna yang mengaku seorang lesbian dan sedang mengencani seorang wanita seusia dengannya. Ada pula Ryan yang cukup rumit. Jika aku mencintai seorang laki-laki, maka aku homoseksual. Jika aku mencintai seorang wanita, maka aku heteroseksual. Ucapan Ryan tak ayal membuat Chanyeol pusing tujuh keliling. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kenalan Baekhyun yang secara kebetulan bertemu hari ini. Terciptalah sebuah acara reuni kecil-kecilan antara Baekhyun dengan teman-temannya.

Di teras depan kafe, Chanyeol menemukan Dennis sedang duduk santai bersama seorang wanita berambut gelombang kecoklatan. Tidak ada jarak di antara mereka, Chanyeol yakin wanita itu seseorang yang Dennis kenalkan dengan nama Martha, istrinya.

Satu yang dapat Chanyeol simpulkan dari tempat ini: penuh cinta. Berbagai tubrukan cinta dan kasih sayang Chanyeol terima dari segala sudut. Semua orang tidak memandang seksualitasmu apa, atau latar belakangmu, atau siapa orangtuamu. Tapi bagaimana caranya kau membangun sikap dan jalinan kekerabatan terhadap orang lain menjadi modal utama mengapa orang-orang ini begitu hangat satu sama lain. Chanyeol merasakan itu terhadap dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia begitu diapresiasi sebagai sesosok manusia.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah memutar kunci kamar mereka, Chanyeol masih bergeming memikirkan pengalaman yang ia alami hari ini. Begitu bermakna, batinnya. Tidak salah ia pergi ke kawasan ini.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum?" tanya Baekhyun lekas sembari membuka pintu kamar.

"Aku hanya memikirkan orang-orang yang ada di kafe."

"Mereka semua baik, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh setuju. Ia melangkah masuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Dennis mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Dennis. Ah, kau bisa letakkan sepatumu di samping pintu."

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. "Dennis ... dia hanya mengatakan beberapa hal." Ia menyembunyikan kesedihan Dennis lainnya. "Dan juga bilang untuk jangan macam-macam denganmu."

"Jangan macam-macam? Astaga." Baekhyun mendengus jengkel. "Ia kira aku anak kecil baru puber?"

"Tapi aku setuju dengannya."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh."

"Dennis bilang ...," ucapan Chanyeol mengambang, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya. "... Dennis bilang kau itu anggrek."

"Anggrek?"

"Yang dapat membuat siapa saja menjadi tergila-gila."

Terjadi hening seketika. Chanyeol menunduk mencari celah kabur dari tatapan Baekhyun. Ia yakin saat ini Baekhyun tengah memasang wajah keheranan dan bersiap mencelotehinya panjang-lebar.

"Jangan percaya. Dennis itu suka membual, dia memang sempat menjadi kolektor anggrek sebelum membangun kafe dan apartemen."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia biarkan tutur Baekhyun tadi masuk telinga kanan ke luar telinga kiri. Analogi Dennis memang berlebihan, tapi benar adanya. Baekhyun memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda. Secara visual, secara suara, secara fisik, ia atraktif. Keseluruhan yang ada pada dirinya mampu memikat siapa saja. Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu hingga Dennis yang mengucapkannya. Bahkan matanya, tatapan itu, Chanyeol lebih memilih menunduk daripada harus tertelan dalam rayu netra berupa manikam.

Kamar itu terlalu besar untuk diisi dua orang. Pada ruang tamu terdapat sofa besar berwarna krem lengkap dengan meja kaca yang sudah terhidang dua buah toples berisi cemilan. Di bawah meja tersusun majalah edisi terkini mulai dari majalah fesyen hingga surat kabar kriminal Manchester. Di depan itu, terdapat televisi berukuran sedang serta sebuah pemutar kaset. Sisinya berdiri dua buah salon kecil sebagai pengeras suara.

Ruang makan berada di sebelah kanan lengkap dengan dapur sederhananya. Minseok kemungkinan yang menyiapkan semua kebutuhan. Sayur dan buah sudah berada dalam kulkas. Soda dan susu pun tersusun rapi. Di atas kulkas berdiri dua buah sampanye yang diikat dengan pita merah muda. Manis sekali.

Sebelah kiri ruang tamu terdapat kamar tidur disertai kamar mandi di dalamnya. Dua buah kasur tampak begitu nyaman untuk direbahi. Di tengah-tengahnya menyala lampu tidur dengan tudung seperti kubah dan cahaya pijar menyiram di tiap sisi kasur.

"Kau bisa istirahat lebih dulu. Aku mau melanjutkan tulisanku."

Baekhyun berbelok mendekati meja di dekat jendela. Ia meraih laptop yang telah di sediakan dan memasukkan data _flashdisk_. Kacamata menghiasi wajah dan jari-jarinya mulai mengetik di atas papan huruf. Baekhyun berada dalam mode yang tidak bisa diganggu. Chanyeol memaklumi itu.

Ia duduk di sisi kasur, bergeming. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ketikkan jemari Baekhyun yang tengah beradu dengan ide dan waktu. Chanyeol menatap punggung yang sedang bekerja itu, ingin sekali bertanya kiranya ada hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sebagai seorang asisten. Tapi sebuah panggilan kiranya akan mengacaukan konsentrasi Baekhyun maka Chanyeol memilih bungkam dan merebah menatap langit-langit.

 _Paman, saat ini aku berada di kawasan yang tidak akan pernah Paman kira bisa aku datangi. Aku bersama dengan orang yang kuhancurkan buku catatannya, Tuan Byun. Ya, kami satu ruangan. Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat di sini. Maaf karena telah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku akan segera bertemu dengan Paman lagi._

Dengan berakhirnya curahan hati, Chanyeol terlelap lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun.

Pukul dua dini hari.

Matanya masih sayup-sayup ketika menatap jam dinding dan mendapati punggung itu masih tegap teguh seperti sebelum ia tertidur.

"Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Masih terdengar suara ketikan.

"Baekhyun, ini pukul dua malam."

Suara itu berhenti. Lantas Baekhyun ikut menatap jam dinding. Ia menghela dan melepaskan kacamata. "Lagi-lagi aku keterusan."

"Istirahatlah."

"Ya."

Cahaya dari layar laptop meredup dan menghitam. Baekhyun berdiri merengkel otot, suara patahan sendiri terdengar samar-samar. Ia melangkah ke luar menuju dapur. Chanyeol dengan keadaan masih mengantuk dan sesekali menguap, justru mengikuti.

"Mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas.

"Minum."

"Oh."

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Tidak tahu."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat heran. "Hei, kau jadi aneh setelah diajak mengobrol dengan Pak tua itu."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menyahut. Ia menyambar gelas berisi air di genggaman Baekhyun dan meminumnya dari sisi yang sama.

"Aku disadarkannya." Chanyeol menenggak lagi. "—bahwa kau menarik."

"Apanya?"

"Semuanya. Terutama ..." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun. "Matamu."

Perlu keberanian yang berlebih agar bisa bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Jakun Chanyeol turun-naik.

Baekhyun melempar pandang, pada sebuah kursi makan.

"Jangan kabur," ucap Chanyeol seketika.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku sedang membangun momen."

Perlahan, Baekhyun kembali menatapnya. Agak sedikit mendongak karena postur Chanyeol yang jauh di atasnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun di sela tatap.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau mau menciumku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau menyetubuhiku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Tidak tahu. Chanyeol tidak tahu saat ini ia sedang menginginkan apa selain menatap lekat manikam di hadapannya. Baginya hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya luih.

Baekhyun menghela, ia memutuskan kontak. "Kau yang melarangku kabur, tapi kau tidak menginginkan apa-apa dariku."

"Aku ingin menatapmu."

"Tatap saja bokongku kalau begitu." Baekhyun berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar tidur.

"Baekhyun."

"Aku ingin tidur!"

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang tetap terjaga hingga keesokan pagi.

* * *

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Dennis menunjuk Chanyeol yang menelungkup wajah di atas meja. Terdengar suara dengkuran nyaring di selanya. Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya tidak mau tahu.

"Begadang."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Dennis penuh telisik.

"Tidak ada! Dia saja yang tidak bisa tidur. Aku sendiri tidur seperti bayi."

Terdengar bunyi kursi bergeser. Chanyeol bangkit mengusap air liur yang ke luar dari sudut bibirnya lalu kembali menelungkup. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas dan kembali menikmati sajian sarapan yang disediakan Minseok.

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tidur seperti bayi tadi malam. Ia sedikit memodifikasi pernyataan agar Dennis berhenti memelototinya seperti rampok baru tangkap. Ia tahu betul sedang ditatap begitu intens oleh Chanyeol yang tetap terjaga hingga matahari menjelang. Laki-laki itu pasti punya sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan. Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengira-ngira, sikap Chanyeol masih abu-abu. Seperti kaca mobil ditimpa hujan; buram.

Serupa dengan yang Chanyeol katakan. Bagian mata Baekhyun membuatnya tertarik dan ingin sekadar menatapnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya memunculkan pulau-pulau kecil dalam hati Baekhyun dan ketika ia sadar, Baekhyun langsung berusaha ingin melarikan diri. Lagi-lagi ia kabur dan menjadi pecundang.

Baekhyun tidak pandai berbohong.

Chanyeol pun tampak menarik di matanya. Laki-laki itu bertubuh bak model yang sering kali berjalan untuk merek fesyen ternama Perancis. Suaranya berat dan seksi, seringkali menyebabkan telinga dan punggungnya merinding. Tangannya besar dan jika diibaratkan mampu merauh keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun. Aromanya berbeda, Baekhyun baru menyadari setelah satu malam berada di satu ruangan dengannya. Aromanya tercium maskulin, Baekhyun tidak pandai mendeskripsikannya, tapi yang pasti harum dan mampu membuatnya menghirupnya seharian.

"Aku lapar."

Suara racauan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur membuat semua orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Minseok sudah lebih dulu terbahak sementara Dennis masih menahan tawa.

"Mari kita singkirkan Chanyeol dari sini sebelum membalik papan buka. Dia hanya akan mengganggu pelanggan yang datang."

Dennis selalu suka memberikan ultimatum sehingga semua orang menurut padanya dan mengerjakan perintahnya.

.

.

.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mendengkur di atas kasur, Baekhyun kembali menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas papan huruf laptop. Dalam satu malam yang singkat ia berhasil menghasilkan enam ribu kata untuk bukunya yang akan datang.

Yang belum ia pastikan apa judul untuknya kelak.

Baekhyun merealisasi ide yang dituahkan Chanyeol. Menurutnya itu menarik—layaknya Chanyeol sendiri—dan patut dikerjakan oleh tangan Baekhyun yang telaten. Kata demi kata mengucur deras seperti air terjun dalam kepalanya; belum pernah ia merasakan sensasi secerdas itu sebelumnya. Mungkin karena yang menjadi tokoh saat ini adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng.

Ia hanya meminjam nama. Karakter yang ia mainkan dalam kisahnya berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, baik itu sifat dan kehidupan. Dan ketika Baekhyun sudah mencapai babak romansa, jemari Baekhyun berhenti bergerak.

 _Aku hanya ingin menatapmu._

Ah, Baekhyun mengutip kalimat Chanyeol dan dimasukkan ke dalam naskah. Dari Chanyeol kepada Chanyeol.

Dua karakternya tengah membangun momen, _seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi malam_. Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak momen itu seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol, kisah ini tidak sama dengan dirinya. Maka Baekhyun melanjutkan kisah dan momen tadi berubah semakin kental.

"Apa mereka akan berciuman?"

Baekhyun membola. Suara dengan intonasi berat itu hadir persis di telinga kirinya. Reflek menoleh dan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol dan muka bangun tidurnya. Ujung hidung itu hampir saja mengenai kening Baekhyun. Lantas memundurkan diri mengambil jarak.

"Kau sudah bangun." Nada Baekhyun terdengar getir.

"Eum, ya. Rasanya aku tidur lama sekali."

"Ini pukul dua siang."

"Astaga."

Chanyeol berlalu ke luar menuju dapur. Baekhyun akhirnya dapat leluasa mengeluarkan napas yang selama ini ia tahan. Tekanan yang ia dapatkan begitu mudah meraih lehernya kemudian mencekiknya, hampir saja Baekhyun ingin mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Ia bisa saja mati karena kehadiran lelaki itu. Entah kekuatan magis apa yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun mendengar suara kulkas yang terbuka dan tutup botol kaleng disertai suara desis buih-buih soda. Ia masih belum bisa melanjutkan ceritanya, konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja. Kata-kata yang tadinya muncul secara konsisten kini tidak lagi tampak keberadaannya. Baekhyun menghela, kacamatnya ditaruh di samping laptop.

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya?" Chanyeol hadir di samping pintu, bersandar meneguk minuman soda.

"Nanti."

"Padahal kau sedang berada di bagian yang menarik. Mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, akan berciuman, 'kan?"

"Aku penulisnya. Aku yang akan memutuskan kisah mereka. Bukan kau."

"Galak sekali."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Mau apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku mau kau melanjutkannya. Kasihan mereka kau buat menunggu."

Dua pasang manikam itu saling beradu. Ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh pria yang sedang bersandar itu dengan tendangan aikidonya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus Baekhyun lalui. Dan kini dengan seenak hati meminta Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kubilang, nanti saja—"

"Tidak baik menunda pekerjaan. Sini, kutemani."

Astaga. Setiap langkah yang Chanyeol ambil memberikan efek dramatis berupa suara pijakan yang menggelegar. Semakin mendekat maka semakin menipis pula napas yang bisa Baekhyun ambil. Hingga Chanyeol berada tepat di sisinya, Baekhyun masih saja terus bergeming.

Secara ajaib kata-kata yang tadinya tertahan muncul ke permukaan, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan jari-jarinya gatal ingin menekan huruf-huruf. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kembali bekerja.

Lalu ia menatap layar dan membaca apa yang Baekhyun tulis. Senyumnya luntur diikuti tegukan liur.

Baekhyun begitu cekatan mengarang sebuah plot dengan suasana begitu sensual antara tokoh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Secepat itu Baekhyun mengetik, secepat itu pula Chanyeol menggulirkan pupilnya untuk membaca.

Sampai Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya, Chanyeol masih tidak bisa membantah bahwa ia membayangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ketikkan kisah dan melakukan persis seperti yang dibayangkan Baekhyun.

Dadanya sesak. Giliran Chanyeol yang kesulitan meraih napas.

* * *

Mereka menamainya dengan nama Tribeca. Sebuah bar yang berlokasi di antara jalan Canal bagian Chinatown dan distrik yang penuh dengan pertunjukan teater. Mengambil gaya a la New York, memungkinkan Tribeca sebagai bar yang paling diminati pengunjung. Namanya diambil dari TriBeCa Manhattan ( _Triangle below canal street_ ) dan sangat populer sejak tahun 1999. Ketiga lantainya berisi kelab malam, pertunjukan komedi, dan berbagai acara lainnya, dengan ornamen keramik dansa yang ciamik.

Minseok mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk santai di salah satu sudut. Langit-langitnya bermandikan lampu disko, warna yang mendominasi adalah merah, kuning, dan jingga. Sofanya terasa begitu empuk bagi bokong. Chanyeol mengitari ruangan dengan matanya, seluruh sudutnya tidak diisi hal kosong semata. Piccadilly _station_ , teater The Palace, dan O2 Ritz dapat dengan mudah ia temukan.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak terlalu senang berdansa, makanya aku menyarankan kita bersantai di sini."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, lelaki itu tengah meneguk minuman jingga dan menyisakan es batunya saja.

"Kakiku sedang sakit, _hyung_."

Minseok mencibir. "Jangan membodohiku." Ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan berbicara kepada Chanyeol. "Ia pikir akan selalu ada penjahat yang akan meremas bokongnya ketika sedang berdansa. Makanya anak ini tidak pernah menginjakkan sepatunya di lantai warna-warni kelab malam."

Itu fakta yang mengejutkan. Feromon yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun memang begitu memikat, pantas banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga saat ini. Ralat, mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang mereka nikmati atensinya. Baekhyun sebagai pusatnya saat ini, sebagai matahari, sedangkan ia dan Minseok hanyalah planet-planet yang merusak pemandangan.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin minum?"

"Sedang tidak ingin."

"Jangan-jangan kau mudah mabuk, ya? Payah."

"Kau sendiri? Kau tidak minum alkohol. Kau minum sirup jeruk."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku senang minum alkohol."

Chanyeol memandang lekat punggung tangan Baekhyun yang tampak mengkilat setiap kali cahaya lampu singgah. Teringat akan apa yang jari-jari itu lakukan kemarin. Dengan lihai dan cekatan membuat sebuah kisah yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh orang-orang. Beralih pada dua bola indah yang kian merayunya, yang kini juga sedang menatap dirinya balik.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Tidak ada."

"Selalu saja ada yang kausembunyikan," cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang memutuskan kontak kali ini, tidak tahan berlama-lama dalam dunia yang diciptakan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Minseok berdiri. "Aku mau menemui Jongdae dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini, ya. Tidak akan lama, aku janji."

Jongdae, atau suami dari Minseok, bekerja sebagai DJ tetap Tribeca. Setiap malam Rabu, Jumat, dan Senin, ia akan beraksi memutar piringan di atas alat listrik. Lalu musik elektronik yang khas menguar menghentak pengeras suara dan orang-orang akan mulai menggerakkan pinggul mereka. Penghasilan yang ia dapatkan sangat cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil mereka. Sebagai pasangan homoseksual, Minseok dan Jongdae sepakat untuk mengadopsi seorang bocah perempuan berusia dua tahun dari panti asuhan, yang mereka ubah namanya kini menjadi Kim Yvana.

Seringkali Yvana mendatangi tempat Minseok bekerja bersama Jongdae dan merusuhnya bersama-sama. Maka Dennis akan menutup kafenya lebih awal agar tidak terjadi musibah lainnya. Pekerjaan mereka hanya akan tambah repot jika buka dengan jam seperti biasa ketika Yvana datang bertandang.

Minseok menaiki tangga dan menghampiri Jongdae yang telah siap dengan _headphone_ mengalung dari lehernya. Ia mengecup bibir Minseok singkat dan berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu dari kejauhan lantas tersenyum.

"Mereka serasi sekali."

Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun, senyumnya masih belum luntur. "Ya, aku setuju."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak ingin seperti mereka?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Menikah."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau aneh."

Pernyataan itu memberikan sedikit api untuk Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu konyol mendengar hal itu dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada bertanya Baekhyun agak tinggi.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menjalin tali kasih secara absolut; pernikahan. Minseok dan Dennis. Mereka memiliki pasangan yang mereka bawa sampai ajal menjelang. Lalu ada aku, meski sebenarnya aku tidak bisa dikategorikan. Tapi, apa kau ingat alasanku pergi? Aku pergi karena aku akan dijodohkan, artinya akan ada pernikahan menimpaku. Seperti itu."

"Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena kaukabur."

"Ya, memang aku kabur—tapi, bukan itu poin yang kumaksud."

"Tidak perlu kau perjelas, aku sudah mengerti. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol jawab. Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan? Tidak tahu. Secara pasti memang tidak ada hal yang Chanyeol inginkan. _Atau senyatanya ada tapi ia sendiri masih berusaha memecahkan teka-teki?_

"Tidak ada."

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak bertanya."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkan tentang pernikahan?"

"Jangan konyol!"

Seperti kembang api yang ditembakkan, nada bicara Baekhyun menaik tinggi dan memekik. Chanyeol membola. Orang-orang yang duduk di samping mereka memandang sebentar sebelum kembali dengan aktifitas sedia kala.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol memantikkan api yang lebih besar. Wajah itu marah, Chanyeol dapat membacanya dengan nyata. Mata yang begitu indah, serupa jauhar langka, yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tenggelam berayun-ayun dalam buainya kini terpancar sebuah bara yang menyala terang. Bibirnya mengatup rapat seolah menahan semua kata makian yang ingin terucap.

"Baekhyun..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar kata itu."

"Baek—"

Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi kerumunan pedansa. Setengah hatinya mendorong keras kakinya untuk lekas mengejar, setengah lagi menanyakan kepantasan dirinya melakukan itu. Lain hal jika ia adalah Dennis atau Minseok yang sudah mengenal Baekhyun luar-dalam. Perasaan bersalah menggelimuni, ingin rasanya meninju mulut yang berucap tidak keruan. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya berteriak memerintah Chanyeol untuk menyusul.

Tidak berselang lama, ia bertemu dengan Minseok.

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Tadi aku lihat dia berjalan ke bagian penginapan."

"Anu ... itu ... tadi kami ada sedikit cekcok."

"Baru kutinggal sebentar kalian sudah bertengkar? Ya ampun." Minseok melipat tangannya dongkol. "Tunggu apalagi? Temui anak itu sekarang!"

Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk Chanyeol tiba di depan pintu ruangan Baekhyun bersembunyi. Ia berterima kasih pada kaki panjangnya dan seorang pelayan wanita yang dengan mudah menunjuk kamar yang ditempati seorang pria berwajah Asia. Ketika mereka berpisah, palayan wanita itu memberikan sebuah rentetan nomor, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman masam. Kertas berisi nomor telepon itu berakhir menjadi gumpalan bersama sampah-sampah lainnya.

Chanyeol meraih napas dan mengeluarkannya, berulang kali melakukan hal yang sama sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu di depan dengan tulang-tulang jari. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari usahanya. Baekhyun benar-benar menutup diri untuknya.

"Baekhyun? Aku tahu kau ada di dalam."

Tidak ada suara. Sama sekali.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali mengetuk. "Kudobrak pintu ini jika kau masih saja tidak ingin menemuiku."

"Dobrak saja kalau bisa."

 _Bingo_.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kuberi kau maafku."

Tidak sesederhana itu. Penyesalan Chanyeol tidak semudah itu terselesaikan.

"Kumohon Baekhyun, biarkan aku masuk."

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah minta maaf, dan aku memaafkanmu. Itu sudah cukup. Kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan ke kafe? Nanti aku menyusul. Sampaikan maafku dengan Minseok- _hyung_."

"Bukan ... begitu."

Senyap kembali tiba. Chanyeol bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kalimat terakhirnya terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar Baekhyun di dalam sana. Masih tidak tercetus kata-kata, Chanyeol seperti sebuah patung yang dibiarkan berdiam lama di depan pintu kamar.

"Kau masih di luar?" tanya Baekhyun agak nyaring. Hal tersebut menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Mau apa lagi?"

Mau apa lagi? Apa? Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Baekhyun memaafkannya dan itu mutlak. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang Chanyeol dibuat kesusahan karenanya.

Pintu itu terbuka pelan. Walau enggan, Baekhyun hadir dengan memperlihatkan setengah tubuhnya. Ia mengintip dari sisi pintu.

"Apa maumu?" Dingin dan ketus.

Mengapa Baekhyun terus saja melantunkan pertanyaan yang sama beberapa hari terakhir ini? Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menanyakan kecerdasan kepalanya sendiri. Jawaban yang ia butuhkan belum muncul ke permukaan, masih tersangkut di dasar jurang. Apa? Apa? Kini dirinya mulai menanyakan hal yang sama.

Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Memandangnya dengan saksama. Mata yang bertabur intan itu seakan berbicara sesuatu padanya; menjerat pada belantaranya. Baru Chanyeol sadari bahwa Baekhyun bukan hanya memikat pada bagian mata, namun keseluruhan dari wajahnya begitu atraktif tatkala diperhatikan lebih cermat. Sebuah karya seni yang sayangnya dibiarkan melimpah ruah dan dinikmati secara cuma-cuma.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Karena ia tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu untuk ke sekian kali, maka ia mengulangi jawaban yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menatapmu."

Baekhyun mendengus dan mulai menutup pintu kamarnya. "Pulanglah, Chanyeol."

Tangan Chanyeol menahan pintu itu menutup. Ia membukanya lebih lebar dan akhirnya mampu menatap Baekhyun lebih leluasa.

"Baekhyun, jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dari pertanyaanmu?" Chanyeol maju setapak demi setapak hingga seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tutup pintu dari arah belakang. "Kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya? Tapi kau menggebu-gebu ingin jawaban dariku? Jangan egois."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam yang menghunus dadanya. Memilih rak sepatu sebagai tumbal objeknya kali ini.

"Jangan kabur lagi, Baekhyun. Kau bukan seorang pengecut."

"Tapi aku pecundang."

"Itu juga bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan hakku untuk menjawabnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kenapa kita saling melempar pertanyaan? Bukankah tadi keadaan kita sedang bertengkar?"

"Lagi-lagi kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri."

Tawa Baekhyun luntur, ia benar-benar tersudut.

Chanyeol kembali mengambil langkah. Jarak yang ia bangun hanya sejauh jari telunjuk. Baekhyun terpantik. Seluruh tubuhnya lupa bernapas. Perutnya bergejolak seakan ada kawanan hewan tengah berlarian. Jemarinya sontak tremor.

Jawaban hadir dalam jarak yang tercipta. Petunjuknya mengarah pada titik yang sesuai. Sesingkat itu mereka temukan hingga baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengucapkan jawaban mereka dengan saling bertumbukan.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu," tutur Chanyeol.

"Aku jatuh cinta," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali menutup matanya kala Baekhyun meraih wajahnya, menangkup dan menariknya turun demi pertemuan dua bibir. Tubuhnya menggigil merasakan sensasi yang amat menegangkan. Ia turut terbuai dalam momentum yang terwujud.

Baekhyun merasakan tungkainya melemas, tepat ketika lengan Chanyeol memeluknya dan menjaganya agar tidak lumpuh. Samar-samar Baekhyun temukan cahaya lampu yang terlalu silau, maka ia memutuskan untuk terus menutup kelopaknya. Ia tidak menemukan jalan ke luar dari keadaan ini, ia tidak tahu cara memadamkannya.

Chanyeol terus memeluk erat. Hampir tidak tahu cara memutuskan pergulatan yang entah siapa pertama kali memulai. Ia menekan, menekan, sampai kemudian terdengar suara merdu dari tenggorokan Baekhyun. Dapat ia rasakan dorongan dari lawannya, sebuah emosi yang tercampur-aduk. Marah, bingung, senang, mereka meluap bersama bibir yang terus membuka-mengatup. Parasan bibir Baekhyun menjadi likat hasil air liur. Sama sekali tidak membuat Chanyeol ingin berhenti berkelakar dengannya. Ia berhasil menembus tabir tinggi yang Baekhyun bangun. Ia koyak dan ia nikmati hasilnya.

Di titik itu Chanyeol ingat sesuatu.

Ini persis terjadi seperti kisah yang Baekhyun ketik dengan jari-jarinya. Di mana Baekhyun menuliskan untuk para karakternya sebuah adegan ciuman tanpa jeda.

Akurat.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

a/n: Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Fanfiction ini ternyata tidak bisa berakhir di chapter ketiga. Masih ada sisa 1 chapter yang harus saya publikasi. Setidaknya bisa kita namakan chapter 3-B karena masih berkutat di lokasi yang sama. Jadi, maaf, lagi-lagi harus menunggu untuk sisa chapter terakhir :') Anu, kalau akhir dari fanfiction ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca, saya mohon maaf. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan lebih dulu, ehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
